


Whose Side?

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Callback to S4e6: A New Defender, Devil's Advocate, Gen, Kuron Foreshadowing, Tension, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She doesn't appreciate his tone as he tells her Prince Lotor is right, but does it go deeper than that?





	Whose Side?

"He has a point, you know." Shiro's voice, sharp and authoritative, cuts through her thoughts, and Allura whirls around.

"Excuse me?"

"Your lack of trust in Prince Lotor," Shiro says. "He's right. If you would trust him more easily, we might be able to end this war for good a lot faster. The more you keep him at arm's length, the longer it goes on." Allura bristles. She hadn't appreciated Lotor's accusation; despite his sudden change of heart, he _had_ been their enemy for quite some time. He'd attacked them, led them into traps, tried to make off with the castle's teladuv. What was she _supposed_ to believe when he suddenly declared himself on their side?

"He saved Keith," Shiro continues. "Remember? Keith could have died if Lotor hadn't-"

"I'm aware of that!" How could she forget? At the time, none of the team had been aware of what Keith was planning, but after the dust settled, he'd come clean with them. Allura closes her eyes, remembering the abject horror on Shiro's face, the tears welling in the others' eyes, the sick feeling in her stomach as she realized just how close she came to losing a dear friend.

_Lotor saved me. I don't know why, but he broke through Naxzela's barrier before I even got close enough._

"He wouldn't have saved Keith if he didn't mean what he said." Shiro's voice takes on a more raw quality, his expression going from stern to almost _sad._

"I suppose," Allura says stiffly. "However, one act of goodwill does not erase countless acts of aggression."

"Even so." Shiro shakes his head. "The reality is that he's on our side now, and you would do well to accept that, Princess."

He turns and leaves, Allura caught somewhere between irritation and sympathy. She knows very well what Keith means to Shiro, of course he would be grateful to anyone who saved him. But has she not told him, and the others, many times before the folly of putting one life above countless others? Keith himself had said just that ages ago. _What would he think if he knew what you were saying, Shiro?_

And something in his tone unnerves her. Ever since he returned following his disappearance, he's seemed more aggressive, more demanding. Not constantly, of course, every now and then he does behave like he used to, but it's enough to make her wonder if something deeper is at play.

_Does he truly believe Prince Lotor is right? Is it only because he saved Keith?_

So far, having Prince Lotor on their side has proven advantageous. Perhaps Shiro is correct, tone nonwithstanding.

_But I should keep a closer eye on him. Just in case._


End file.
